A machine tool in which the surrounding of a tool is enclosed by a cover and cutting chips generated by said tool during machining workpieces are able to be continuously sucked in and removed by sucking in air in said cover has been already disclosed (Refer to Japanese laid open utility model publication No. Hei-3-117518).
In this machine tool, the forward edge of said cover is brought into contact with the surface of a workpiece during machining, and there are cases where said cover is caught by staged parts on the surface of a workpiece, whereby a workpiece can not be machined while moving said tool along the surface thereof, and the surface of a workpiece may be damaged by said cover being brought into contact with the surface of a workpiece.
Furthermore, when machining a workpiece while moving a tool (for example, a drill) in the tool axis direction relative to said workpiece, the cutting is made deep, whereby cutting chips generated by the machining end of said tool can not be effectively removed by air sucking.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cutting chip air-stream removing method and device when machining workpieces in a machine tool, which are able to solve the abovementioned shortcomings in a reasonable manner.